ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rikuzu Inuzuka getting her pet and teammate
It was early in the morning inside the Inuzuka household as a young six year old Rikuzu Inuzuka woke up from her bed rubbing her eyes tiredly as she was awoken from her peaceful night’s rest from the sun’s glowing rays. She would rise from her bed at first wanting to close her dark brown curtains that hung from the only window in her upstairs bedroom. The bedroom was very clean except for the bed which was not yet made due to her tossing and turning in her sleep the previous night. On the bed her dark brown covers that was marked with the Inuzuka Clan’s mark was crumpled up in the center of the bed messy from her sleep. Near the dark pillow was a stuffed toy, a small stuffed dog that Rikuzu cherished since the small toy was given to her by her uncle when she was a baby. As she stepped onto the cold hard wooden floor of her bedroom she stretched and yawned feeling unrested as she looked around cleaning up and closing the curtains. The young child didn’t know why but she had always felt unrested at first when she awoke from her bed but she ignored the feeling as she looked at the calendar. She looked shocked as she stared blinking a few times as she completely forgot that today was May fifteenth, her birthday as she giggled a bit to herself.- -As she would look around and see that her room was once again tidy, Rikuzu would smile a bit as she would walk over to her dresser and pulling open the drawer as she would sigh lightly pulling out a dark shirt with the Inuzuka markings on the shoulder of the shirt. She would then grab a matching pair of pants as she would get dressed sighing thinking that she was again home alone. She knew her father wasn’t home due to the fact that he was off on a mission. She didn’t think her mom was at home either due to the fact her mom was usually busy at the vet clinic which is why she was usually with either an aunt or an uncle most of the time. The girl sniffed the air after she finished changing clothes smelling breakfast being made. - “Auntie is probably making breakfast again.” –She thought quietly as she would grab her stuffed dog and open the door of her bedroom. As she would step out of the bedroom she would notice that the house wasn’t as quiet as normal. She could hear several noises coming from the kitchen as she would start to step down the stairs after closing the door to her room.- -As she stepped down the stairs she heard a familiar humming sound that she didn’t hear that often. As Rikuzu stepped into the living room she noticed the decorations that were covering the large living room. Hung on the ceiling was a banner that read out as “Happy Birthday Rikuzu!” and along the table were several wrapped packages that had her name written on them as she smiled brightly. “Now if only my parents were here then this would be a happy birthday.” She would say as she walked to the sofa sitting down and looking at each of the packages. The first was quite large and thin and longer in length which made the girl smile brightly. The others were more similar though each package being tall and thick in width but knowing the rules in the house the young Inuzuka could not open her presents until after breakfast was finished. So deciding to wait, Rikuzu would jump up from the sofa walking over to the hallway that would lead into the Kitchen and the dining room. When Rikuzu walked into the freshly cleaned kitchen she gasped to see that it was her own mother and not her aunt that was preparing breakfast this morning. This made Rikuzu smile considering that her mother was usually busy in the vet clinic.- -Rikuzu would yell out happily as she ran over to her mother, Shidami Inuzuka, as she would wrap her tiny arms around her legs since she was too tiny to reach up to her. “Mommy!” As she did her mother would turn around looking over at her daughter smiling as she would pat her head. “Good morning Rikuzu sweetie and happy birthday as well.” Shidami would say as Rikuzu smiled happily. As Rikuzu smiled her stomach began to rumble a bit showing that the young Inuzuka was hungry as she spoke up. “Mommy is breakfast almost ready?” She would ask holding her tummy a bit as she would try to look over to see what it was her mother was cooking. Her mother would look over at her giggling before speaking. - “Breakfast is almost ready little one.” -Shidami would smile at her daughter curiosity as she would finish up cooking the meal. Rikuzu would then grab the plates and silverware from the cabinets as she would begin to set the table for herself and her mother before sitting down at the table. As she finished Shidami would set the food on the table before sitting down herself. In all excitement Rikuzu would start to fill her plate and then she would start eating her meal quickly making her mother laugh a bit as Shidami would start to eat as well- -After the two had finished their meals Rikuzu started to pick up the dishes putting them in the sink. She couldn’t hold in her excitement as she would rush into the living room smiling as she once again saw the packages. Rikuzu would run over grabbing the boxes as her mother would walk in laughing at her daughter’s energy. Rikuzu would then grab the first package poking at the wrapping paper before she would carefully pull the paper off revealing a sketch kit that she wanted. She smiled brightly seeing the sketch materials that were laid out in front of her she then reached over and grabbed the other packages that ended up holding several different sets of art supplies. The young ten year old wanted to start drawing now but just as she was to start for her room to get her sketch book her mother stopped her. – “Rikuzu I have one more gift for you sweetheart.” Shidami said smiling brightly as she walked over to the other room and came back a few minutes with a large kennel in her hands. Inside the kennel was a puppy a husky puppy to be exact with bright blue eyes and a dark brown fur on top with the fur on her stomach white. This made Rikuzu squeal with happiness as she would look at the small puppy. Her mother would then smile as she spoke. - “What are you going to name her sweetie?” Shidami asked her. Rikuzu smiled and answered her. “Yomi.” –this made her mother smile as Rikuzu would open the kennel and carefully pull her new pet out and would run around as the small puppy would chase her barking happily.- Category:Event Category:New Item